


Better than Boredom

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft gets bored too. Luckily Greg has a solution.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Better than Boredom

Mycroft Holmes didn't quite suffer from boredom in the same way as his brother, but Greg had learned the signs. Mycroft had shifted position three times in the last two hours, got up and put down a book, adjusted the items on the mantel, and was currently fidgeting with his shoelaces as he held the book in front of him even though he hadn't turned a page in nearly five minutes.

He might be on some forced time off, but he certainly wasn't enjoying it. Well, luckily Greg was here with a remedy.

Getting to his feet, Greg crossed the room and plucked the book out of Mycroft's hands. 

Mycroft looked for a moment as if he'd been caught out being naughty, then he quickly schooled his features. "Yes, Gregory?"

"You need a little entertainment? We could play a game?"

Mycroft noticeably perked up. He liked Greg's games. "A game? Or a  _ game _ ?"

"The second," said Greg. "Take your shoes off."

Mycroft hurried to obey, slipping his shoes off and putting them next to his chair. Greg moved some of the furniture aside and stood in the middle of the room. "Come here, and kneel."

Not even hiding his eagerness, Mycroft crossed the room and knelt in front of him. 

Greg ran a hand through his hair. "The only rule is no using your hands, do you understand?"

Mycroft nodded, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He took a breath to settle himself and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Good," said Greg, stroking his hair again before loosening his belt. "Get my zipper down."

It took a little bit of effort and maneuvering, but Mycroft finally managed it, looking up at Greg from under his lashes.

"Lovely," said Greg, pushing down his pants and taking himself in hand. He gave himself a few strokes, watching Mycroft, seeing the way he shivered and shifted, erection tenting his trousers though he was being good and not touching himself.

"Do you want to taste?" asked Greg.

Mycroft nodded. Greg smiled. Silence was a good sign. It meant he had Mycroft's full attention. He cupped the back of Mycroft's head and guided his cock into his mouth.

With a soft sigh, Mycroft closed his eyes, eagerly bobbing his head. Greg let him go for a few minutes, watching him, loving the heat of his mouth. Surely one of his favorite things.

Finally, he pulled back, leaning down to kiss Mycroft gently. "Stand up so I can undress you."

Mycroft got to his feet, careful not to use his hands as he did so.

"Good," murmured Greg, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He took his time, eager, but wanting to tease and make Mycroft blush as his skin was exposed. Greg leaned in to kiss a pebbling nipple, raising goosebumps as he ran his hands along Mycroft's skin. He loved Mycroft like this, warm, and pliable and all his.

Greg tossed his shirt on a chair and loosened Mycroft's belt. He slid his hands into his trousers to cup his hips and draw him into another sweet kiss. Mycroft moaned softly, opening his mouth to him and clearly eager for what he wanted to give.

Smiling, Greg brought Mycroft over to one of the chairs and bent him over the arm, pulling down his trousers to his thighs.

"You're beautiful like this," he murmured, running a hand down Mycroft's spine. "You can brace yourself," he said, stepping away to get some lube he knew was in the desk drawer.

He walked slowly back over to Mycroft, enjoying the view. He coated his fingers and pressed his into him, watching as Mycroft tensed and relaxed under his touch. He murmured more praise, knowing how it made Mycroft squirm. Mycroft knew he was good at what he did, but someone praising his looks or his obedience was another matter altogether.

"Gonna fuck you, Mycroft," whispered Greg. "Just like this. Right over this chair. You're going to take me and I'm gonna take care of you."

"Please," whispered Mycroft, pressing back against his fingers.

Greg withdrew his hand and slicked himself, getting Mycroft into the right position. He lined up and sunk into his willing body, taking what he wanted and knowing Mycroft was getting off on this just as much. It was a power trip to have Mycroft underneath him this way, to know this powerful man was more than happy to surrender to him.

Moving slowly, Greg threaded his fingers through Mycroft's hair, giving him a tug as he held him in place and took what he wanted. Mycroft panted, eager, loving every bit of this. It was certainly better than boredom.

Greg started to move faster, not wanting to hold back. He knew Mycroft wouldn't come until he was given permission, so he let go of Mycroft's hair to take him with abandon, claiming him with every thrust. 

Mycroft moaned as Greg came, doing his best to hold himself in place, the perfect vessel to his pleasure.

Greg carefully pulled out and rolled Mycroft over, going to his knees as he swallowed him down all at once. Mycroft came nearly instantly, shaking with the force of it.

Finally, Greg moved to sit in the chair, tugging his lover into his lap. “Good, love?”

“Very much so,” muttered Mycroft.

“Good.” Greg kissed him tenderly, glad for what they had.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @merindab


End file.
